The Hobbit: Aftermath
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: The aftermath of Battle of Five Armies: the Durins don't die; Fili never got killed or captured by Azog and Kili and Tauriel defeated Bolg together. Tauriel and Kíli are in a romance, Thorin and Bilbo become closer friends and hobbit and elf unexpectedly befriend each other. Its hard can readjusting to life in the mountains be after a deadly battle, as long as they have each other.
1. A True Friend

**I am writing this because I hated the way they ended this movie and the books. So, this is a post Battle of Five Armies/Everyone Lives storyline. Also, there's no really "antagonist" per se, just one of those relationship fan fics.**

 **Don't own _The Hobbit_ by JRR Tolkien nor the film that's based upon it. **

Bilbo awoke a couple of hours later. All he remembered was Bolg knocking him out cold with a mace and suddenly found himself on the ground, watching eagles fly up above. All he remembered was Fili and Kili returning when Bilbo had warned them and Tauriel returning with Legolas. He couldn't begin to imagine how things would have happened if he didn't get there in time.

"The eagles are here," Bilbo muttered, smiling to himself. However, his friend quickly entered his mind and he went over the ledge to check for himself. He noticed Thorin collapsed on the ground and quickly rushed to his friend's side. Thorin looked up and saw him.

"Bilbo," Thorin breathed.

"Don't move! Don't move! Lie still!" Bilbo said. He opened Thorin's jacket and noticed the wound Thorin suffered. Bilbo immediately reacted to a terrible smell.

"I'm glad you're here…" Thorin said to the hobbit, who began shushing him to stop the bleeding on Thorin's shoulder. "Bilbo...I wish to part from you in friendship."

"No, Thorin, don't talk like that! You are not going anywhere. You're going to live."

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate," Bilbo stopped and looked at Thorin in the eyes. "You did what only a true friend would do." Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand gently and grasping the back of his sleeve. "Forgive me..." Bilbo was unsure what Thorin was apologizing for. It wasn't his fault he fell to the gold sickness. "I was too blind to see. I'm so sorry that I have led you into such peril. Especially after you got hurt." He eyed Bilbo's head injury.

"No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all your perils, Thorin," Bilbo said, holding back the tears and grabbing Thorin's hand again. "Each and every one of them. It's far more than any Baggins deserve."

Thorin just smiled.

"Farewell, child of the Kindly west. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees - watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place."

"No," Bilbo said, watching as Thorin closed his eyes. However, he took his dagger and placed it up against Thorin's nose and saw breath marks. "You're not dead. Stubborn dwarf." Bilbo muttered to himself. "Thinking he's dying. There still may be hope for him," Bilbo said. Kili and Tauriel were approaching, Fili being carried over and placed next to Thorin.

"What is goin' on?" Dwalin said.

"Dwalin, Kili, lady Elf, we must hurry, Thorin's not gonna live long..." Bilbo said.

"Yes, we know laddie," Dwalin said. "But first, explain how you got that head injury." He eyed it with worry.

"No, we don't have time. I just have a small bump. It's a closed wound. Thorin's doing much worse, as is Fili. We need to take them to a healer's tent or something."

"And how do you propose we get down there?"

"We fly," Kíli answered as Tauriel helped flag down an eagle. "Aye, get Fili and Thorin to the infirmary, and Bilbo, check for that head injury of yours."

"But…" Bilbo said. "I'm fine."

"It would be unwise to not have it checked, Master Bilbo," Tauriel said. Bilbo looked at the elf lady

"As much as I hate to admit it, the elf lass is right, Bilbo," Dwalin said in all seriousness. "Now, let's get Fili and Thorin help."

Eagles landed and lowered themselves down, while picking up Thorin and Fili in their talons. However, Bilbo remained away.

"Bilbo, what's wrong?" Kili asked.

"I can't. My head is killing me," Bilbo said.

"Nothin' to worry about, you say, 'eh?" Dwalin asked sarcastically. Bilbo, however, chose to ignore him.

"No. You…you guys gotta stay focused on Fili and Thorin, they're facing more injury than I am. Just leave me."

"We aren't going to leave you Bilbo. You're coming with us," Kili said. "We never abandon our friends. I can help you

"But..."

Bilbo never finished his sentence, as Tauriel came up from behind and boosted him up on an eagle, right behind Kili.

"Just hold on and relax, Bilbo," Kili assured his friend. Bilbo didn't think he wanted to hold on or relax. Tauriel came up from behind Bilbo. She wasn't sure if this was weird or not, but both Kili and Tauriel didn't want Bilbo to ride on an eagle alone in case he fainted again. The eagles descended at the camp where dwarves, men and elves were settling down and tending to the wounded. Tauriel and Kili hopped off first and held out hands to Bilbo. She knew from the head injury he was facing.

"I... I can't..." Bilbo stuttered. "My head."

"It's alright, Bilbo," Kili said. The eagle noticed Bilbo's distress and went down a little lower. Kili and Tauriel both grabbed to Bilbo's hand and gently helped him down on the ground and the female eagle flew away. Thorin and Fíli were put on stretchers and taken to the infirmary. Both Bilbo and Kíli were there, watching both Fíli and Thorin. Bard rushed in to see Óin and a female healer from Lake-town each tending to Thorin and Kili.

"What happened?" Bard asked

"Thorin, he..." Bilbo began, but could not find himself to answer the question. His headache was making things worse for him. "He was stabbed in Ravenhill."

"Yes," Óin said.

"And Fili was knocked out cold," Kili said.

"Not only does Thorin have a stab to the shoulder, but he's also got an injury in his foot."

Everyone else was quiet in the room, no one dared to make a move. Bard excused himself as Thranduil had shouted for him to talk about something else. Meanwhile, Tauriel was watching behind them and eying Kíli sympathetically.

"Now if you'll all excuse us, we've got a couple of people to save. So, everybody, out!"

"Óin, my uncle and my brother!" Kíli said.

"Will be in good hands, Kíli. I promise you, as long as we get the privacy. Understand?"

Kíli nodded as both he and Bilbo were ushered out of the room.

"But what about Bilbo's…" Kíli began, but the tent had been closed. "Head injury…"

"It's my fault," Bilbo said, and unexpectedly, Dwalin came in.

"No, it's not, Bilbo," Kili said. "It's mine. I should have protected him and Fili." Tauriel came up.

"Kíli…" Tauriel began to try to comfort him. However, she remembered that when she and Kíli were fighting and killing Azog, Fili had come up to defend his brother and Tauriel, resulting in him being slightly injured. However, she knew it wasn't his fault at all.

"It's neither of your faults, lads," Dwalin said. "Thorin and Fili were just doing what they thought was right. It's Azog the Defiler and his spawn's faults this happened, who are both blissfully at last, dead."

"I'm sorry," Bilbo muttered. They looked at him. "If I didn't trade away the Arkenstone, then this battle would never had happened!"

"Laddie, if you didn't give up the Arkenstone, then we would all be sitting ducks," said Dwalin.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow then he started crying but these feelings were too much for him. He began rubbing his temples.

"Whoa, Bilbo, you're hurt." Kíli began. He reached out for Bilbo's forehead and felt heat emit from it. "And you're coming down with a fever. You need medical attention." However, Bilbo couldn't. He looked to Kíli, then at Dwalin, but things were too hazy.

"It hurts!" Bilbo stated, trying not to faint. Kili grabbed onto his friend's shoulder to steady him. Dwalin was at Bilbo's other side in an instant, each of them putting Bilbo's arms over their shoulder.

"Bilbo," Kili cried for his friend as he succumbed to unconsciousness.


	2. The Miracles of Elvish Medicine

Kíli and Dwalin eyed Bilbo worriedly.

"Come on, we got to get him back to the infirmary," Dwalin said. Kili hooked his free arm behind Bilbo's legs and hoisted him up as he carried him back to a medical tent. Only Óin would be able to help him now. When they got there, Bofur looked up when they came back and then looked at the unconscious Bilbo. They saw the rest of the company glance at Bilbo with worried looks on their face.

"What happened?" Bofur said. He had been very fond of Bilbo ever since the beginning of this journey, so seeing Bilbo like this made him terrified of the Hobbit's current state.

"Go get Óin, or anybody. Bilbo got hit on the head and needs assistance now!" Dwalin shouted. He took Bilbo from Kíli and placed the poor hobbit on a bed. He began moaning in excruciating pain.

"It's alright, Bilbo, you'll be alright," said Bofur.

""I can help him," Tauriel offered up. Everyone looked at her.

"Why should we let a tree hugger like you help Bilbo?" Glóin said.

The other dwarves began arguing but Kíli was having none of it. If he was not losing his brother and uncle, then he wasn't going to risk losing Bilbo.

"ENOUGH!" Kíli shouted. Everyone jumped in surprise to hear an outburst from the dwarf prince, but Kíli ignored them.

"Have you not seen the miracles of elvish Medicine?" Bofur added.

He brought a blanket up further for Bilbo, who he had seen shivering.

"And because, she saved my life," Kíli added.

"Kíli…" Dwalin interrupted.

"Tauriel, do it!" Kíli shouted to her. Tauriel nodded and went up to Bilbo, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Relax, Master Baggins, this will only hurt a little."

"Does anyone have any kingsfoil?" Tauriel said. Bofur showed her. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What? I took some from Lake-town in case it came in handy," Bofur said sheepishly.

"Perfect," Tauriel said. She took the Athelas plant, doing the same with Bofur that she had done all those weeks ago. She pressed it onto the bump on Bilbo's forehead. Tauriel chanted something in Elvish and closed her eyes as the spell began working it's magic. She hoped that whatever she was doing was working.

"you'll be alright, now," Tauriel added, patting his hand. To be fair, Bilbo's hand was smaller than hers. She looked at the other companions. "I'd advise you keep Master Baggins warm, for a better recovery."

Everyone eyed Bilbo, who was now peacefully sleeping, no longer apparently in pain.

"I think I'll stay with him," Bofur said. "Until he wakes up."

"yes, and when he does wake up, have Óin take a look at Bilbo," Dwalin said. Despite Tauriel stopping Bilbo's pain, Dwalin still didn't trust her.

Bilbo woke up some amount of time later, but he wasn't sure what had happened. All he remembered was falling unconscious, and Kili and Dwalin catching him. He found that his blue coat was gone, as were his mithril shirt and green waistcoat and the Ring was missing. However, Bilbo looked around and saw them all in one pile on a chair and noticed someone slouching in the chair right beside his bed and looked to see it was…

"Bofur…?" Bilbo asked. Bofur quickly woke up and then looked at him.

"Bilbo!" Bofur said. "Thank Mahal you're awake. You gave us a scare there for a second."

"Thorin...Fili..." Bilbo began.

"Óin and Aldrif say that they're fine," Bofur assured his friend and patted his hand. Bilbo noted that Aldrif was the young woman helping Óin out with the casualties. "Just a little banged up but they'll live. Kind of like you. Dwalin told us how you got that head injury, from Azog's son. That bastard nearly got Fíli and Kíli and Kíli's lady friend.

"His lady friend? You mean Tauriel? When did Kili fancy her?"

"Ever since she saved his life from the poison. I mean, even I could tell they were onto somethin'," Bofur said. Bilbo couldn't help but sniffle at that. As a matter of fact, what she did helped your headache."

Bilbo realized that the pain he was in earlier wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?"

"About a couple hours. I'd say it's about eight o'clock in the evening."

"I...is Thorin awake? I need to see him."

"No, he's still asleep," Bofur answered. Bilbo pouted at that. "Funny thing is, he keeps calling you and the boys' name in his sleep. Think he worries for you three."

"I don't know why he should." Bilbo began sitting up. "It's my fault that all this ever happened. I should never have given the Arkenstone away."

"Bilbo…" Bofur was going to protest, but Bilbo continued.

"If I didn't then this war would have never happened and Thorin wouldn't be hurt. If only I had gotten to Ravenhill quicker…"

"Bilbo."

"…none of this would be happening. It's all my fault..."

"Bilbo!" Bofur shouted. The Hobbit immediately quiet himself. Bilbo was suddenly crying so hard. Bofur came up and shushed Bilbo comfortingly.

"No, Bilbo, it's none of your fault." Bofur said, hugging Bilbo and petting his curls. "You only did what you thought was right, and none of us will think any different of you."

Bofur and Bilbo stayed like that for the next five minutes, at least until Óin came in, wondering what the crying was about. However, Bofur instead said that Bilbo was having a bad dream rather than explaining what Bilbo was blaming himself for. Óin looked Bilbo over one last time like Dwalin wanted. Kili came in a few minutes later when he learned that Bilbo was awake.

"Lady Tauriel has helped you heal. The lass's magic was strong."

Óin left Bilbo to his thoughts. The next morning, Bilbo was alone, remembering the events that happened yesterday.

"Why would Tauriel help me?" Bilbo said to himself. "The miracles of elvish meds."

"That's what we told Dwalin, but he didn't trust her," Kili said from the entrance. Bilbo Rolled his eyes. Dwalin was nearly as stubborn as Thorin was. Kíli looked at his friend worriedly. "Hey Bilbo, how are you feeling?"

"better," Bilbo said.

"Good," Kíli said. He punched Bilbo in the arm, causing the Hobbit to wince.

"What was that for?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, next time you have a head injury, have it checked out," Kili said. Bilbo was surprised. Kili usually never scolded him. It was usually the other way around. Instead of another protest, Kíli hugged Bilbo again. "Thorin and Fili 's injuries are enough on me, and I just don't want you to lose you. Promise me you'll never do that to me again."

"Okay, Kíli, I promise," Bilbo said. Kíli smiled and pat his friend on the shoulder. The two of them hugged each other like the old friends they were a long time ago. They both began talking with each other and catching up on things that happened. However, their conversation was short when the flaps to Bilbo's tent came open.

"Kili, Bilbo, it's Thorin! He's awake and he's looking for you Bilbo," Ori announced, causing the hobbit to go white before fainting again.


End file.
